


tell the world i'm comin' home

by ridethatcyclone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, beth-centric, can be read as vaguely daryl/beth, of the SO DESERVED IT variety, spoilers for 5.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridethatcyclone/pseuds/ridethatcyclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gloriously sappy short little fix-it to 5.08. Because I'm in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell the world i'm comin' home

**Author's Note:**

> written in like, 15 minutes. I would just like to give a big ol middle finger to the walking dead writers. Like of all the ways to handle a death, that was possibly the worst. I feel betrayed, and so upset. So, naturally, I had to write an incredibly optimistic alternate ending. That I'm headcanoning. bc fuck that episode.
> 
> I have not even read through this I'm too emotional for that so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes lmao

“I get it now,” said Beth, eyes hard as she stared down Dawn. Dawn’s eyes narrowed, and distantly Beth heard the click of her holster clip being undone. Beth shifted her weight, fingers clenched around the scissors in her hand. Her heart pounded in her ears, and thinking of what this woman had done – to her, to Noah, to everyone – her vision ran red. Her fingers tightened around the scissors, arm starting to lift, but then – she stopped, frozen, looking at her reflection in Dawn’s eyes. Her own angry face stared back at her, scraped up and – what, ready to kill? She thought of the officer from earlier, the one she’d pushed into the elevator shaft, and her blood ran cold, vision clearing.

Beth was turning into a killer, and she wouldn’t. She couldn’t. She lowered her arm, eyes falling to the ground as she turned away.

“I won’t be a killer,” she said, quiet, “I won’t be _you_.” She took a step towards her group, her family, and smiled tentatively at them. Then, everything happened at once. Carol’s eyes widened, Daryl stepped forward, lifting his crossbow, Rick’s hand shot for his gun. Beth spun around to find Dawn, pistol aimed at Beth, looking crazed.

In a blur, Noah threw himself at Dawn. Beth’s eyes squeezed shut in a violent flinch as a gunshot rang out, losing her grip and scissors clanging to the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder – Rick – pulling her back into the safety of their group. Another shot, then silence. Noah stood over Dawn’s lifeless body, gasping, blood pouring steadily from his shoulder. One of the officers shouted at the others to stand down, that it was over. Noah stumbled a little, stepping back, and Beth shot forward to support him.

“Why did you do that?” she asked, voice sounding small to her ears. He smiled at her, looking a little green.

“You’re good, Beth,” he said, wincing as she applied pressure to his shoulder, “And because of these people, I’m never gonna get to see my family again. Not my dad, anyway,” his eyes slid to look over her shoulder, “Wanted to make sure they didn’t take family away from you, too.” Beth smiled, watery, as the doctor moved forward to look at Noah’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” she said, and Noah smiled, squeezing her shoulder before being led away.

“It went straight through,” said the doc, nodding hesitantly at Beth, “We’ll take good care of him.”

“And then you’ll let him go,” she replied, and after a time the doctor nodded again. A huge weight lifted off Beth’s shoulders, and she turned, smiling widely at her family. Daryl took two long strides forward and crushed her in a hug. Beth giggled, wrapping her arms around his much larger frame.

“Told you you were gonna miss me,” she mumbled into his jacket.

“Yeah,” he grunted, arms unwinding from her and stepping back. Maybe wishful thinking, but she swore she saw a hint of tears in his eyes.

“Come on,” said Rick, “Let’s get out of this place.” Beth nodded enthusiastically. She ducked under Carol’s arm for support, Tyreese on Carol’s other side, and took in a deep breath. Finally, her home had found her. The only one missing was –

In the harsh glare of the sunlight, Maggie’s face broke into a wide, tearful grin. Beth nearly tripped over herself as she ran to her sister, flinging herself into Maggie’s arms with a joyful laugh. Maggie cried into her hair, arms tightening almost painfully around Beth.

“You’re safe Bethy,” cried Maggie, “We’ve got you now, you’re safe, you’re home, I missed you so much, you’re home,”

“I’m home,” agreed Beth, pulling back with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> beth is the light of my life
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://saralancelot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
